Enterprise applications typically copy data from disk into memory (e.g., from a disk drive to a random access memory (RAM)) before operating on the data. Modifications to data are made to copies of the data in the memory. Occasionally, modified data may be written back to disk. However, the modified data may be invalid (e.g., the data modifications may have violated a system constraint). Therefore, data validation is typically performed before starting the process of saving data to disk. For example, each individual modification to the data may be validated. When multiple applications store data to a single disk, each application may perform individual data validation.